Triple Threat
by VoldieBeth
Summary: The Marauder's had a great first year, pranking and becoming fast friends, but now a new group of kids have come and are going to rival the Marauder's at their own game. Watch out for Triple Threat. Suggestions needed.
1. We're Not Alone

  
  


**Triple Threat**   
  
Chapter 1: We're Not Alone   
  


  
  
If you thought the Marauders ruled Hogwarts when they were in school, well you are only half wrong then. Their first year was fun and easy going as they pranked, prowled and literally dominated the school, but that all changed at the beginning of their second year of school. What could make these mischief-makers look like angels? Not what, but whom, you should ask. We'll begin the tale on the Hogwarts Express in compartment number 11, were the infamous Marauder's resigned. 

"I couldn't wait to get back here," James Potter was saying as he ate some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

"I just couldn't wait to get away from home," Remus said, eating some chocolate and looking very pale. The moon was just waning now. 

"Yeah, me too," Peter piped up. "Home is so boring." 

"I wasn't bored, but I still couldn't wait to get on this train. Trouble is that Trouble decided to follow me this year," Sirius complained. 

"What do you mean?" his best friend, James asked. 

"Oh you'll see, tonight at the feast. I think we're going to have a little competition this year." 

A few compartments down, three heads where bowed together, whispering, giggling and plotting the destruction of the Marauders. 

"They think that they are all mighty and high. We'll dethrone them and watch their little group die," a voice said. 

"We'll hit them hard. We'll hit them fast. And we won't let up, until we've kicked their ass!" a second said. 

"Because Triple Threat is finally here, and we are going to bring the fear," the last said.   
  
I had this little idea running through my head.......so I'm trying it out. Like it? want more? Well, it's coming. R&R please. 


	2. The Sorting

  
  


**Triple Threat**   
  
Chapter 2: The Sorting   
  


The Marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table and greeted their friends that they had not seen all summer. James smiled and waved at Lily who smiled and waved back. Then she turned back to her friends, talking. 

"Did you guys see that? Evans likes me," James boasted as Remus snorted and Sirius shook his head. 

"Sure mate, whatever you say," Sirius sighed patting James' back. 

"So, Sirius, who are the guys you were talking about that would give us a run for our money?" Peter asked. 

"Well, if they are sorted into Gryffindor, we might not have a problem. Anywhere else, we could offer a truce up and maybe team up with them," he was saying in a whisper to the group. "But if they go to Slytherin like I think they will, we're in big trouble." 

"They can't be that much of a threat," James said. 

"Ohh you don't know them," Sirius warned. 

"Oh and you do?" James challenged. 

"Yeah I do, they're my cousins. Here they come now," he said, pointing to the first years strolling down between the tables to the front of the hall. 

The Sorting Hat was brought out and sang a lovely song and after the applause, Professor McGonagall looked at the scroll in front of her and began to read the names listed. 

"Alvers, Sam." 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Beck, Katherine." 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

"Black, Andromeda." 

Sirius nudged James in the ribs gaining his attention. A pretty red haired girl walked up to the stool and sat down. She looked like Sirius except for her piercing blue eyes, which were covered by the brim of the Sorting Hat. After a few seconds it shouted its response. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Smirking, Andromeda flashed a smile to the first years, and then proceeded to the Slytherin table. 

"Black, Bellatrix." 

James stared at the girl with dark black hair who, again looked like Sirius, but with the piercing blue eyes. James turned to his best friend with a questioning look. 

"You have twin cousins?" he asked. 

"No," Sirius replied but couldn't say more because the hat interrupted him. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Black, Narcissa." 

"My cousins are triplets," he said dejectedly as the hat yet again interrupted their conversation. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"We are so doomed," Sirius sighed letting his head fall to the table with a bang as James watched the last sister walk to the Slytherin table. Narcissa was by far the prettiest, with her long golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. However, James was still confused. How could three little girls put the Marauders to shame? 

At the Slytherin table, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa sat huddled together. 

"So, we are all in Slytherin. Perfect," Narcissa smiled. 

"Now we can get back at a certain cousin for betraying our family and getting sorted into Gryffindor," Bellatrix smirked. 

"Not only that, he hasn't made friends with any respectable pureblood wizards," Andromeda sighed. 

"Don't worry, we'll soon rule this school," Narcissa grinned as she gazed around. 

"We'll rule more than this school," Bellatrix gloated, thinking about the future. 

"Why? Because nothing can stop Triple Threat," Andromeda said smiling at her sisters.   
  
Hehehhehehe, whoever said the Black sisters weren't triplets? Well, it would be cool anyways, so now I need suggestions and comments and whatever you want to do just R&R please!   
  



End file.
